A Hearth's Warming Carol
by GamerFan369
Summary: It's Hearth's Warming Eve and mares, stallions, even The Mane 6 are all getting ready for the next day. However, when Fluttershy gets a visit from Discord, she learns that he despises Hearth's Warming! And when Luna overhears the argument the two have about it, she is determined to change Discord's mind on this holiday…With a little help of course.
1. A Hater of Hearth's Warming

**Hello everypony and welcome to my** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_** **Hearth's Warming fanfiction** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. I know the title's not that creative, but I need to get a whole fanfiction done in *checks calendar* a little more than 16 days, if you count Christmas that is. So, I'll get into more about stories and updating at the bottom. For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _MLP:Fim_** **or** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **.** ** _Mlp:Fim_** **belongs to** ** _Hasbro_** **and** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **belongs to Charles Dickens.**

Welcome all you Bronies and Pegasisters young and old, to a story you may think you know. You may have heard of the story of Ebenezer Scrooge and how he hated Christmas with all his heart, but then his heart changed about both Christmas and life the night he was visited be three ghosts of past, present, and future. You may have thought Scrooge was the only one who this miracle could happen to, but you are wrong, for there is one more.

This is the story of a draconequus, and how in one Hearth's Warming night, he went from a bah humbug himself, to a lover of all thing Hearth's Warming, and all because of three helpful "ghosts" and one kind pegasus. This is how it began.

The night was bitter and so cold that if anypony even lifted a hoof outside, they might have turned into an ice cube. The wind could be heard howling for miles and it was destroying any tree that wasn't firmly planted by the earth ponies. In this wind there were many little snowflakes, gliding across the path the wind made. There were so many of them however that the flakes looked like one giant white wall.

Thankfully though, everypony was tucked away in their home, putting the finishing touches on their decorations both homemade and store bought. Families were sitting around fires, enjoying the heat it brought them, and fillies and colts were grabbing presents with their names on them, shaking the object until they had a good idea of what it was.

Our six favorite ponies were even enjoying this cold Hearth's arming night.

Twilight and Spike were opening their presents early like they do every year. Spike smiled in delight when he pulled out a bag full of gems, and Twilight squealed in happiness when she got a stack full of books. They gave each other a smile, knowing that they each got each other exactly what they wanted.

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a carpet near the fire reading _Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny_ for the seventeenth time. She kept looking at the clock and back at the presents though, not really concentrating on the book. Her eyes wandered towards the rectangular shaped present wrapped in red paper. She hoped it was the next book in series. She couldn't wait another second to find out what happened next.

Rarity was putting the finishing touches on decorations in the boutique, wanting it all to be perfect. She was hosting a Hearth's Warming party for all her friends tomorrow and she wanted to get it right. She did stop for a moment when she heard Sweetie Belle's snoring though. Rarity let out a small smile then went back to work.

It was anything but calm at Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie was flying across the kitchen grabbing eggs from the fridge with her hooves while using her tail to grab the sugar. She had to finish all the food by tomorrow if there was going to be anything to eat at Rarity's party. Not be able to have any cupcakes! Just the thought itself made Pinkie shiver. She wouldn't let horrible thoughts like those stop her though; she simply smiled and hopped over to the mixing bowl, adding in the ingredients.

Applejack was reading the Hearth's Warming story to Apple Bloom. She was using funny voices for the characters, which made Apple Bloom giggle nonstop. It didn't help when Applejack decided to start a one pony play and began acting out all the parts. In the end they forgot about the story all together and both of the Apple sister's were a laughing heap on the floor.

Finally, there was the last of our six, Fluttershy. She was, like Rarity, decorating her house for Hearth's Warming. However, instead of doing it alone, her animal friends were helping her. Angel was hanging up stockings, the birds were placing reefs on the windows and the front door, and the mice and squirrels were putting decorations up on the wall, using chairs and other objects to get the decoration high enough. As for Fluttershy herself, after making sure her little critters were okay handling the decorations, she went to finishing wrapping her presents.

As she finished the last present she let out a sigh of relief, the fire basking her in a soft orange glow. She took in the warmth the fire provided, knowing this was once again going to be a successful Hearth's Warming.

The flash of light behind her proved that theory wrong of course.

She let out a squeak and flew behind the nearby couch, her wings covering her eyes as she crouched into a ball. "Huh," she heard a deep voice say, "I was sure she was here." Fluttershy uncovered her eyes and sat up out of her previous ball like position.

 _Wait_ she thought to herself, _I know that voice_. She poked her head above the couch and smiled in at the sight she saw. It was a tall creature with a dragon foot and the hoof of a deer. He had the tail of a serpent with a white tuft of fur at the end. His hands were a paw and a claw, while he had the blue wing of a pony and a purple bat wing next to it on his back. Brown fur was seen on his body until the head and neck where it turned grey. His head was pony shaped, although his features were anything but. Upon his head were an antler and a goat horn, followed by a black mane on the back of his neck. His eyebrows were as white as the snow falling outside and he had a goatee to match. There was a fang that came out of the top of his mouth also. And to wrap it all up, he had yellow eyes with bright red pupils and with the fire's light illuminating them, it almost looked like they were glowing.

However, no matter how monstrous this creature may have seemed, the pegasus was more than happy to see this creature. "Discord," she shouted, although with her voice, it was no more than a whisper, "I'm so happy you're here!" She jumped onto him giving him a hug. He blushed a little but hugged her back none the less. He pulled her back after a couple of seconds and looked into her teal eyes. Fluttershy had to stay flying to keep level.

"Well of course I'm here Fluttershy. I wouldn't miss our regular Tuesday tea after all." She looked at him strangely, the confusion clear on her face.

"Um Discord," she muttered, "you do know that it's Thursday night… Right?"

Discord looked shocked and flashed on a wrist watch, which he studied intensely. "That can't be right. It says right here that its 12:23 on Tuesday after- Oh, that's right. I forgot that when dimension traveling; you need to carry the pi. How could I forget such a simple rule?" He kept babbling on about nonsense that Fluttershy didn't really understand. Although, after being friends with the Lord of Chaos for so long, she learned not to question it. She looked around and saw most of her animal friends hiding behind objects and decorations scattered across the room. She flew over to them individually, coaxing them out of hiding.

"Well then Fluttershy," she turned around at the sound of his voice, "looks like I'll be going. See you Tuesday." He flashed on a red and purple polka dotted Hawaiian shirt with shorts to match. He had a suitcase in his paw and was positioning his claw to snap himself out. Before he could snap away though, Fluttershy stopped him.

"Discord, wait! Don't you want to stay for Hearth's Warming?" The words of the holiday made him stiffen. In an instant, his previous attire was off and he was back to looking like his draconequus self. He slowly turned to meet her gaze. However, the yellow pegasus saw hatred in his eyes, not delight like before.

" _Hearth's_ Warming?" He practically spit the words out as if they were venom and Fluttershy took a step back. She hadn't seen him this mad since the incident at the Grand Galloping Gala. Her critters could also tell things were going downhill. Out of the corner of her eye, Fluttershy saw them all go back into hiding.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "You, you d-do know what Hearth's Warming is, r-right?"

"Of course I know about the horrid holiday!" Fluttershy shrank down to the ground, fear racing through her heart. She was so frightened that she didn't notice a shadow appear in the window.

Discord looked at his friends eyes once again and saw that they were filled with fear. He felt his own heart tighten and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn't intended to scare her. He hadn't wanted to scare her as much as the first time they met or during the Tirek incident. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and tried again.

"Of course I know about _Hearth's Warming."_ He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to speak the words. "But I just happen to find it a holiday that should have never existed." He turned around so his back was facing her. He didn't want to see the fear in Fluttershy's eyes any longer.

Fluttershy cocked her head at him and slowly stood up, her hooves shaking a little in the process. She spread her wings and flew in front of him so he was looking at her. "Why do you not like Hearth's Warming?" She questioned.

He just grunted and moved around her, trying to get to the door. "It doesn't matter _why_ , all that matters is that I _do not_ and _will not_ like this holiday. Ever." Fluttershy tried to stop him by putting a hoof on his shoulder but he simply moved away. She was going to speak, try to let him tell her why he hated Hearth's Warming, but Discord cut her off before she could finish the first word. "No convincing will change my mind either." He turned his mismatched head a little to see Fluttershy and the pain could clearly be seen on her face.

He felt a different kind of pain tear through his heart seeing the horrible look on her face. However, he chose to try and ignore it by walking towards the door. "Goodnight Fluttershy." He muttered barley loud enough for her to hear him.

"But Discord, I have a pr-"

"Goodnight Fluttershy." And with those last departing word, the cottage door flew open and Discord disappeared in a flash.

Fluttershy was in so much shock she didn't even notice the snow pile appearing in the cottage. Her animals did however and went to try and close the door. With a gasp and a heavy heart, Fluttershy went to help her friends.

After the door was successfully closed, she turned to the fire and let out a sigh. A few tears escaping her teal eyes when she thought of Discord. She chocked back a sob and sat by the blazing fire, hoping it might help the cold she felt and her heart. And it did, or at least it helped one of those things.

With her back to the window, Fluttershy never noticed the shadowy figure flying off. The pony saw what had happened between the two friends and she flew to the only place she could think of. The trip was hard with the wind and snow pelting her, and although she had a cloak on, the cold did seep through and made her coat cold to the touch, but the cold had never truly bothered her.

After a while, if she squinted hard enough she could see a crystal tree in the distance, also known as Twilight's Castle. The mare flew down and landed on the front step to the castle, her cloak flapping with the wind behind her. Without knocking, she used her magic and threw the doors open.

Twilight looked up from the book she was reading. It was one of the new ones that Spike had gotten her. In front of her, she could see a figure hidden by a black cloak that was whipping around the pony's body due to the wind. She saw the doors to the front of the castle glow blue then snap shut with a loud bang. Twilight turned and looked at Spike, who didn't wake up from his nap though, which wasn't in the least bit surprising.

"Twilight Sparkle!" The loud voice thundered and bounced off all the empty hallways. Twilight's attention snapped back to the mare, who pulled the hood off her head to reveal Luna, The Princess of the Night.

When Luna heard how loud she had spoken, she cleared her throat and tried again, being quiet like Fluttershy, with help from Twilight, taught her to do. "Twilight Sparkle, I need your help."

 **Hello everypony, GamerFan369! Welcome to my** ** _MLP:FiM_** **Hearth's Warming special** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Please leave a review, I would love to hear what you guys think about the story and what you think I could improve on. Sorry if characters seem a little OOC, I am trying my best to keep them in character, but it's kind of hard to do when you are basing the character off a different character form another story. And if you hadn't noticed already, there will be Fluttercord in this. It won't be to extreme because I'm not the best at writing romance, but I still hope you like it.**

 **This next part is for people reading this who are reading my** ** _Mario_** **fanfiction** ** _Memories of Love_** **so if you haven't read that** ** _Mario_** **fanfiction of mine, don't read this. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am trying to finish the chapter. I will explain in more detail on my profile so if you want to know why, go check that out.**

 **So anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. I will get the next chapter out ASAP since I want to get this story done by Christmas. Also could somepony tell me if ponies use tree during Hearth's Warming, I couldn't tell. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	2. A Warning

**Hello everypony and welcome back to** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will like this chapter just as much. Now, for the reviews.**

 ** _Guest_** **(1): Thanks! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _AkumaKami64_** **: You're welcome for helping you** **!** **If you write a story like that I would love to read it.** **You will have to read and see if your theory is correct though.**

 ** _Guest_** **(2): I'm happy you want to read more of my story! But I hope the tension isn't literally killing you. I bet Discord would be laughing if that was the reason though…**

 **CONTEST! I have posted a little contest in my author's note at the bottom. This contest will be going from December 11 to midnight December 14 the latest. Please read it to know what to do.**

 **Now, I have a cup of hot chocolate, some toast with jelly, and my book of** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **and I am ready to start. So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter two of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _MLP:Fim_** **or** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **.** ** _MLP:Fim_** **belongs to** ** _Hasbr_** **o and** ** _A Christmas_** ** _Carol_** **belongs to** ** _Charles Dickens_** **.**

In a bright white flash, Discord appeared back in his own dimension. He was mumbling nonsense under his breath and plopped down onto a nearby orange and purple couch, too lazy to clean, or in his case _unclean_ , the house.

"Why," he muttered to himself, "why does everypony have to celebrate this, this insufferable holiday! Why can't ponies just stay at home and pretend this holiday doesn't _exist_!" He banged his claw on the leg of the couch, causing it to turn upside down and float to the ceiling.

Discord put his face in his paw and claw and closed his eyes. He saw Fluttershy's scared look again and groaned. He felt absolutely horrible. He had never meant to scare her. He would have to apologize at their next Tuesday tea. He wanted to apologize sooner, but he figured that he should try and let her forget about their argument, although he doubted it would truly slip her mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. He turned and looked out one of his windows to see what looked like a mail pony scrambling to get away from a winged beast. "Somepony help me!"

Discord rolled his eyes, quite literally, and snapped his fingers. In a flash the mail pony was gone and he was left in peace.

He let out a yawn and his attention went to clock floating below him. It said 67:13. It was late and he decided that it was probably a good time for a nap. After all, even an all mighty being of chaos needed sleep. So in a flash, he was in white and blue stripped pajamas with a cap to match it placed over his horns and ears. He used his tail to grab a blanket that was floating around and threw it over him. A pillow was flashed into existence and was placed against one of the arm rests. Discord laid his head on it and his eyes began to droop.

The last thing he saw was a picture that had been taken of both him and Fluttershy on a nightstand below him. _I'm so sorry Fluttershy for scaring you. I hope you can forgive me_. With his last thought his eyes snapped shut and he was asleep in seconds.

He opened his eyes again to see himself in a world of darkness. He turned his head all around and pitch black was all he could see. He put his paw to his chin and thought. "That's strange," he said to no one in particular, "my dreams are usually a lot more chaotic than well, _this_!"

However, as soon as the words left his mouth, a bright purple flash appeared in front of him. He took his yellow and red eyes out of his sockets and covered them with his paw and claw, shielding them from the light that had previously blinded them. "Discord." He heard a familiar voice say.

His ears perked up and he put his eyes back in their sockets, shaking his head a little to make sure they were in there. When he returned his attention to the sight in front of him, he saw a pony he never expected he would see in his dreams.

" _Princess_ Twilight Sparkle surprised to see you here." He put emphasis on the word princess like he always did which made Twilight roll her eyes. Discord leaned down so close to her face that he and Twilight were practically touching. "The better question is though, _what_ are you doing here."

Twilight moved away from Discord and walked past him. She didn't have time for his games. She was here for one reason and that reason alone. "Well Discord," she began, trying to sound formal. "I am here because I learned that you don't know the truth and joy of Hearth's Warming."

Discord's heart dropped at the sound of the holiday's name. He clenched his paw and claw and felt rage growing inside of him. "Why," he growled, "is everypony so concerned about me enjoying this holiday. It was a stupid holiday to begin with! What's the point of me liking it now?" He lifted his claw and snapped himself out of the dream

Or at least he tried.

When the flash went away he was still in the land of darkness and Twilight was still standing there, this time with an amused smirk on her face. Thinking she did something to stop him from teleporting, Discord positioned his claw to snap again but Twilight stopped him before he could.

"Your magic isn't going to work here. There is a spell cast on this place so you can't teleport away. Although," she lifted a hoof and gestured towards his face, "I'm guessing you still have the ability to remove body parts, seeing as you just did so with your eyes and all. Also conjuring things up I think." She muttered the last part to herself.

Discord let out an annoyed groan. "Can you just get to your point _princess_? If you're going to try and use the _magic of friendship_ to get me to like Hearth's Warming, it isn't going to work. No matter what you do, I will _never_ like this holiday."

Twilight glared at him. "You're right I can't use the magic of friendship to get you to like Hearth's Warming." Discord let out a triumphant grin. "However I can use something else."

Discord's smile slowly began to fall. He cocked his head at Twilight, curious about what else she had concocted in that brain of hers. "What do you mean _use something else_?"

Twilight turned away so her back was facing him. "Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts." She paused for a moment to hear Discord's reaction. However, it wasn't the one she was expecting.

She heard a snort. Confused, she turned around to see Discord's paw and claw covering his face. However, Discord couldn't hold it in any longer. The second he saw her face, he burst out in laughter.

"HA! You are- HA HA HA! Going to s-send HA Ha! Thre- three g-ghosts on m-me? HA HA HA!" He was floating in the air holding his sides. Twilight was glaring at him, which made him laugh even more. "You- HA HA! Mu-must be jo- HA HA HA! Joking p-princess! HA!"

Twilight felt rage bubbling up inside of her. She spread her wings and flew up to him. She jabbed a hoof in his face. "Listen! You think this is some kind of joke?" After, seeing Twilight's serious expression, Discord's laughter simply became soft snorts. "Well it's not a joke Discord. Not in the slightest."

Discord rolled his eyes, this time keeping them inside the sockets. "You know Twilight; you could have at the very least found a more original way to change my mind about _Hearth's Warming_." He once again spit out the name of the holiday. "I mean your idea has already been done."

Twilight's face went back to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Discord flashed on reading glasses and a book appeared in his paw. He cleared his throat. "A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. This story is about a man named Ebenezer Scrooge. A man who hated a holiday quite like ours called _Christmas_. However, one _Christmas Eve_ he was visited by three ghosts who changed his mind on the whole holiday. The next day he was a changed man who loved _Christmas_. See, your idea was not so original after all."

Twilight looked even more confused than before. "What?" She muttered to herself. She tried to grab the book but Discord snapped his glasses and the book away before Twilight could lay a hoof on it. After the scene, Twilight shook her head, trying to get back to the reason she was here. She didn't know how much more time she had left before she had to leave.

"Listen Discord, it doesn't matter if I came up with the idea or not. Tonight you _will_ be visited by three ghosts of past, present, and future. The first at 11:00, the second at 12:00, and the third at 1:00." She felt a strange sensation inside her and looked at her hooves. She saw they were beginning to glow a bright purple. She knew her time inside Discord's mind was almost up.

Discord looked at her curiously as she floated back down to the ground. Or at least what he thought was the ground. It was hard to tell when everything was black. She landed on the _floor_ with a soft thud, which seemed to make her glow even brighter. _Good_ Discord thought to himself, _I hope that it's a sign that she is leaving_.

In a couple a seconds she was almost too bright to look at. However, Twilight had one last message for Discord.

She glanced at him. "And Discord? Whatever happens afterwards is completely up to you." Then she glowed so bright that Discord had to shield his eyes. He heard what sounded like the chiming of a bell and when he removed his paw and claw from his eyes, he was back at his house.

With a yelp, he fell to the floor with the blanket tangled all around him. He crashed face forward onto the ground, causing his fang and eyebrows to get stuck to the floor. With a grunt, he grabbed his eyebrows and placed them back where they should be. The fang was a bit harder though. He wrapped his claw and paw around the fang and began to pull. After a couple of pulls he finally got it free. However, it did result with him flying forward and crashing into a wall.

A sigh escaped him and he stuck the tooth back in his mouth. Then he let himself slump to the ground, his mind in a whirl about what Twilight told him.

He let out a small laugh. "Please Discord. Are you really letting some _dream_ get to you?" He continued to talk to himself. "Please. I'm the Lord of Chaos. Dreams don't scare me one bit. Especially one about three _ghosts_ coming to get me and changing my mind on _Hearth's Warming_." He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

He craned his neck to where the couch was floating and he snapped it back down to the floor. Grabbing the pillow and blanket, he fell onto the couch and gave a small smirk. _Please_ he thought to himself, _there's no way ghosts are visiting me tonight._ Then he closed his eyes and was out like a light.

But Discord was wrong. He was so very, very wrong.

 **Hello everypony! I'm Gamerfan369 and welcome to chapter two of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol._** **Thank you for all of you who reviewed the first chapter. It meant a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the first. I know this one was a little shorter, but I am just getting the story set up for when the ghosts of past, present, and future come in. Here comes the contest I mentioned earlier. The first couple of people who guess who the three ghosts will be (and that includes who plays who) will get their OC featured in the next chapter! I do need some pony designs for the past. I'm not that good at coming up with OC's (I don't even have my own) and I would like some ideas. So, when you review, please leave a description of your OC or a link to a picture of it. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you thought and what you think I could improve on. Also, if you have any questions for me, I would love to answer them. Thanks!**

 **Interesting Fact about my Week: Okay, I decided to put this in here because I found it quite funny. My friend, who sadly doesn't watch** ** _MLP:Fim_** **I think, made a great impression of Pinkie Pie gasping without her knowing it. I was laughing and she had no idea why!**

 **I hope I will see you all for the next chapter. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	3. The Ghost Of Hearth's Warming Past

**Hello everypony! Welcome to chapter three of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I loved reading them. I have figured out my schedule for when the chapters are coming out. I have about four more coming. This chapter will be released some time Wednesday or Thursday, chapter four will be on Sunday or Monday, chapter five will be on Christmas Eve, and chapter six will be released on Christmas Day. Now for the reviews.**

 ** _AkumaKami64_** **:** **Hmmmm….. I like your ideas of where this story is going and I'm glad that you like my story! You have very good ideas when it comes to storytelling. And where my story is going, I have a basic idea, but I still have some gaps here and there to fill in.**

 ** _Guest_** **: I hope you enjoy what happens next!**

 ** _taterforlife_** **: I'm happy you enjoy my story! Thanks for also saying that I am doing a good job on Discord. He's a lot of fun to write but tricky to keep in character.**

 **A quick warning before the story begins. There will be a little blood in this chapter, just a warning for anyone who gets queasy easily. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter three of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _MLP:FiM_** **or** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **.** ** _MLP:FiM_** **is owned by** ** _Hasbro_** **and** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **is owned by** **Charles Dickens.**

 _Ding_!

"Gah!" Discord fell off of the couch for the second time, this time however landing on his back. He let out a grunt as he pushed himself up. He could hear the bells ringing in his ears.

 _Ding_!

The bells were far louder than usual and he had some pretty loud wake-up calls. He howled in annoyance and stuck his antler and horn into his ears. It covered up most of the noise but he could still hear the chimes.

It stopped as soon as it had begun, after eleven rings to be exact.

Discord pulled his horns back out of his ears and placed them back on his head. "Thank goodness," he grumbled to himself, "it only last eleven... rings..." He trailed off, his brain in a whirlwind. _Eleven rings_ he thought to himself. He spoke out loud this time. "Eleven rings?! My clocks don't chime normally! That makes sense! I'm not supposed to make sense!" He kept trying to think why something so sensible was in his dimension when he heard a voice.

"Discord." This voice sounded far more regal and older than the Twilight in his dream had. He turned his head towards the source and was once again blinded by a bright light. He turned away until it faded and he turned back to where the voice came from. His confused face turned to one of utter annoyance and despair.

"You've got to be joking." He groaned. "You're in on this too?"

There was a pure white alicorn standing in front of him. She had a long flowing rainbow mane that seemed to move on its own. She wore a golden crown with a purple jewel on her head and had golden shoes to match. Her cutie mark was in the shape of a sun and to top it all off, she seemed as if she was glowing a lot more than usual.

While to a normal pony, this alicorn may have seemed like a gift if she came to visit them. However for Discord, Princess Celestia was just a thorn in his side.

"Yes," she replied her voice calm, yet full of power, "I am, for I am the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Past."

A paw flew to Discord's face and he groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." As he brought his paw down, his face stretched along with it. When the paw left, his face snapped back up and Discord shook his head.

"This is no joke." His attention turned back to Celestia, who didn't really seem to notice what he just did, and even if she did she didn't comment on it. She was far too used to Discord's antics by now to be surprised by them. "Discord, you have no spirit for this joyous holiday and I am to help you learn to enjoy this time of year. After all, it _will_ benefit you in the future if you can enjoy it."

Discord, now standing, quickly spun around so he wasn't facing the Princess. "It won't benefit me in any way, shape, or form if I like this holiday."

Celestia glared at him. "Oh really? Not even if it would make a certain yellow pegasus happy? And if you don't, it might eventually hurt her more than you?"

Discord whipped his head back around and narrowed his eyes at Celestia. "What is that supposed to mean?" Although he didn't show it, he was beginning to panic. Was he going to hurt Fluttershy again in the future? No. He promised himself he wouldn't _ever_ hurt her as bad as Tirek. Although he felt horrible that he scared her tonight and he knew that he was going to apologize to her and it could easily be made up for. After all, he has scared her before and she forgave him. But he didn't want to physically _or_ emotionally hurt her as badly as Tirek ever again. The thought of seeing her hurt scared him half to death

Celestia shrugged and turned away from Discord. "Not my place to tell you. However it is time to go."

"Good to know you're going so soon."

"Oh, I may be leaving, but not without you."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Very sorry Celestia, but that's not going to happen."

She sighed. "Discord, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, whatever you say. You must be ou-" Discord was cut off when the princess teleported next to him.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." She muttered. Her horn glowed and she lowered it to Discord's head.

As soon as her horn hit its intended target, both Celestia and Discord disappeared in a flash, the flash itself drowning out Discord's cries of protest.

When the light went away, Discord found himself in a snow covered forest. The moon was out and its light shown through the leaves. He grumbled in annoyance, not feeling the wind that was clearly blowing as shown by the swaying trees. He heard the crunch of hoofs landing on snow and saw Celestia land beside him out of the corner of his eye. Discord turned his head slightly so he was looking at her.

"You know," he moaned, "if you think that me being in the middle of a snow filled forest will help me understand the joy of _Hearth's Warming_ , you could have just told me. It would have saved us a lot trouble."

Celestia shook her head. "No. If you knew where we really were you would have never brought us here."

"What are you-" Discord stopped talking when he heard the snow crunch behind him, He looked around and saw what looked like a pony strolling through the shadow of the trees, coming closer to them.

The Princess lifted her hoof to point at the approaching pony. "This is why you wouldn't have brought us here."

As the pony stepped into the moonlight, all the air in Discord's lungs was taken away from him, for this as not a pony at all. No it was-

"Me." Discord voice was barley below a whisper. It was in fact; himself Discord was looking at, or at least a younger version of himself. Younger Discord had the same type of body as he would have in the future, snake tail with a small white tuft, hoof and dragon foot, a blue pony wing and a purple bat wing, and he also had the brown fur that stopped at his neck. His head however was a bit different. He had a mop of black hair on his head, and you could barely see the little deer antler and light blue horn underneath it. His eyebrows were smaller and a lot less bushy than his future self and he had no goatee that matched. Even his fang was only hanging a tad out of his mouth. The only thing that still looked the same was the color of his fur on his face, and the bright yellow and red eyes.

Celestia nodded. "Yes that is indeed you, or at least you _past_ you."

Discord whipped his head around to face the Princess. "So you're saying-"

"That we are in the past? Yes, we are. We are going to the root of your problem and seeing why you hate this holiday so." The smaller Discord ears perked up and the both Celesta and future Discord saw him run off to a nearby town. "Come," Celestia beckoned, "Let's follow him." Discord didn't complain.

When younger Discord finally stopped, he was at what looked like an outdoor party, despite the cold weather surprisingly. There were decorations hung on tables that were set up with food, there were ponies wearing scarves laughing with one another, and the main event was the fire roaring in the middle of it all. The atmosphere surrounding the ponies was happy and the younger Discord couldn't help but smile. He ran towards the party, hoping to join in on the fun everypony seemed to be having.

However, things only got worse from there.

"Oh my goodness!" An older pony with dark blue fur and a red mane screamed. "What is that, that _thing_?!" Other ponies turned to where the small draconequus as standing. Some ponies gaped while most screamed in horror.

"Devil!"

"Monster!"

"Oh, Celestia! Save us from this horrid creature."

While Discord winced at the names, his younger self seemed confused and stepped forward. "Wait!" He cried out over all the screaming. "I'm not going to hurt anypony!" He took another step forward and everypony screamed. Scared by their reactions, younger Discord did something he never meant to do.

Use his magic.

The ground itself turned into soap and all of the food on the tables began to float and whiz about, chasing ponies and dumping its contents onto them.

"This monster is going to kill us all!"

"Run before he gets you!"

"The devil himself is going to destroy us!"

Discord turned away, his paw and claw covering his face. His past self felt tears prick his eyes. _Why_? He thought. _Why is everypony so cruel_? He felt the cold tears fall down his cheeks and he turn and ran away from all the screaming ponies, hate beginning to grow in his heart for all pony kind.

Discord turned and faced Celestia. "There," he mumbled, "now you know why I hate Hearth's Warming."

Celestia shook her head once again. "No, as The Ghost of Christmas Past, I can sense when there is more then you are letting on. There is still more to the reason you hate Hearth's Warming, so let's see where you're past self goes, shall we?" She turned to follow his younger self but Discord stayed put.

"Sorry Celestia, but that is enough of my past for now." He lifted his eagle claw and snapped his fingers.

Once again, nothing happened.

Discord growled and flashed himself in front of Celestia. " _Oh_ let me guess? I can do whatever magic I want here except for teleporting back home. Am I correct?"

Celestia simply smirked and moved around him. "Well I can't let you leave this quickly Discord. We still have more of your past to see." She continued forward and with a groan Discord followed, figuring it was the quickest way to get out of this.

He smirked for a moment. "At least let me return the favor _Celestia_." Discord's tail raised and his tuft snapped together. Snow came falling down on Celestia and formed the shape of a pony around her. Discord chuckled and his tuft snapped again. A carrot was stuck on her muzzle; she had a coal mouth and eyes, a scarf around her neck, a top hat placed on her eyes. Discord fell to the ground laughing while Celestia attempted to roll her eyes, although she couldn't do it very well as a snowpony.

"Very funny Discord." She tried to make the snow come off, but to her great surprise, it stuck to her like glue. She took a step forward and felt she could move, but yet the snow could not come off. She whipped her head around and glared at Discord as best she could.

He had finally calmed down to just chuckling when he finally spoke. "Sorry, but I wasn't about to let you have complete control over me. Let's just say that you will be stuck like that for a little bit."

She knew she had little time in Discord's past so Celestia did not argue. She simply sighed and began to once again follow Discord's past self, Discord chuckling the whole way.

They finally caught up with younger Discord when he stopped to rest in a small cave… and cry. The tears kept on falling down his cheeks and would not stop. Discord's past self sobbed, but only loud enough for him to hear.

Discord and Celestia just stood there watching the younger Discord cry. Celestia thought that maybe she was wrong and the screaming ponies were the only reasons Discord hated Hearth's Warming. At least she thought that until she saw a small pony approach him.

Past Discord didn't seem to notice the young colt until he put his hoof on his shoulder. Younger Discord's head snapped up and he stared at the colt. The smiled and removed his hoof from Discord's shoulder and held it out.

"Hi!" He said cheerful. "I'm Dusky Night. Who are you?" Dusky Night was a small black pegasus with a yellow mane that went down his neck. He had no cutie mark but Discord didn't notice. He stared at the colts hoof and scooted back a bit, scared about what the pony would do to him.

The colt frowned and withdrew his hoof. "What's wrong?" His voice was a whisper yet it was full of kindness. Discord looked into the pony's eyes and instead of seeing fear, saw concern. Discord was surprised by this. After what happened, he didn't think somepony would be feeling _bad_ for him.

He wiped away the last few tears lingering on his cheek and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's-" His voice cracked so he cleared it and tried again. "It's just that, some ponies were being mean to me and, and calling me a monster…" He trailed off, feeling the tears returning as he thought of the event that happened only a half an hour before.

The colt looked surprised. "Why would they do that?! They should be in the caring spirit! It is Hearth's Warming after all!"

Discord looked confused. "Hearth's… Warming?" He asked.

Dusky Night gasped. "You _don't_ know about Hearth's Warming?! It's the best holiday ever. Ponies from all around come together and give presents to each other, eat food, and watch the Hearth's Warming play."

"Sorry, I've just never heard of or _celebrated_ this holiday."

"Never?!"

Discord nodded. "We never celebrated Hearth's Warming where I come from."

After the shock wore off, Dusky Night light out a huge smile. "Well we're going to change that. Tonight, you and I will celebrate your first Hearth's Warming!" He jumped to his hooves and pulled Discord to his feet.

"Re-really?!" Discord stumbled over his words.

"Of course! This is going to be the best you will ever have! Even if it is only your first one!" He let out a laugh and pulled Discord outside the cave. "First, we'll bring back some wood to start a fire and then we can have some fun!"

Discord let out a huge grin. "Thanks Dusky Night. You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

Dusky turned back and returned Discord's smile. "Call me Dusky. All my friends do."

 _Friends_. That word caused Discord's smile to grow. He let out a laugh and followed Dusky into the woods, not knowing he was passing his future self and a currently snowpony Celestia.

"I don't get it." Princess Celestia muttered. She turned and looked at discord who was staring at the place his past self and Dusky vanished. "It looked like this was one of the best moments of your life. How is this the reason you hate Hearth's Warming? I mean, it looks like you made a friend."

Discord's paw and claw curled up into fists. "It doesn't matter. Also, we were acquaintances, _n-not_ friends. Now take me back to my dimension. I don't wish to see my past any longer." He voice was low and hushed as he growled at Celestia to take him home. However, the Princess of the Day sensed there was one more memory to be seen.

"Not yet." She said and Discord glared at her. "There is still one more memory to see." In another flash Discord and Celestia were thrown forward. He covered his eyes and Discord could see images of what transpired between him and Dusky that night. He saw them playing games, sitting by the fire telling stories, and his past self making it rain chocolate milk. When he opened his eyes back up, the sun was up and Celestia no longer looked like a snowpony. He looked to the right and saw Dusky and his younger self walking out of the cave.

Dusky smiled. "That was a great Hearth's warming Eve."

Discord looked at Dusky confused. "Hearth's Warming _Eve_?"

"Yeah! Ponies celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve the night before Hearth's Warming and then all the really fun stuff starts on Hearth's Warming Day, which is today!"

"So that means there's more to do?"

"Of course! I told you Hearth's Warming was the best holiday!" He and Discord both let out a laugh. They continued on their stroll through the woods talking and laughing until they heard a shout. Dusky had a look of confusion on his face and he turned to look around a tree. His confusion soon turned into a face of mischief. "Looks like it's time to start my Hearth's Warming Day prank."

Discord cocked his head at Dusky "Prank?"

"Yeah. My friends are over there having a snowball fight. I'm going to sneak up on them and put this in the snow." He pulled a thing dark red of dye out of his bag Discord didn't notice he had until now. "I'll put this in a pile of snow up on a tree then make it fall on them. It ill stain their whole coat red and _trust_ me, this stuff doesn't come out for weeks." Dusky turned to face him. "You watch and tell me if my friends see me. If they do, the whole prank is ruined. So, are you up to helping with what is going to be my greatest prank ever?"

Discord smirked. "I do enjoy a good prank."

"Good. Then you stand behind this tree and stand watch while I get it ready." He spread his wings and flew up in the air. However, after sleeping in a cave all night, his wings had stiffened and wouldn't fly right. He fell back down in the snow with a small yelp. Discord ran over and helped him back up. Dusky shook the snow that covered his coat and straightened up. "Well, looks like I'm climbing up the tree." So he ran over to the sturdiest tree he could find and began to climb.

The kids were too busy making snowballs to notice Dusky climbing the tree. When he got to a branch piled with snow, he began to put the dye in the snow.

Discord looked back to the other ponies playing. One of them threw a snowball at the others face. The snowball hit its target and the thrower, a small earth pony filly, fell to the ground laughing. The colt who got hit in the face turned and glared at her. "That's the best you got? I've been saving this one for just the right occasion." He pulled a snowball that looked to be made of ice from behind his back. The filly got up and ran to look for cover. Using his magic, the colt levitated the ball and…

Discord turned to Princess Celestia. "We're leaving. _Now_." However when Discord tried to move, he found his feet stuck in the snow. He turned and sent yet another glare towards Celestia. She shrugged.

"We are staying till the end so we know why you hate Hearth's Warming. We need to learn the root of your problem so we can do something about it."

Discord paled and looked back to the unicorn colt about to throw the snowball. "N-no." He mumbled, his voice shaking. "I-I don't want t-to see this a-again." He snapped his claw but nothing happened. He looked back to the Princess, his eyes pleading. "Celestia I _do not_ want to see this memory."

Celestia was surprised. She never thought she would see the day where Discord lowered his pride and ego to beg her not to do something. Yet she had to know the root of the problem. She ignored him and looked back to the unicorn about to throw the snowball.

The colt levitated the icy snowball using his magic and threw it forward. However, he was still having trouble with his magic, so instead of heading towards the filly, it soared to a nearby tree. The fillies and colts heard gasp, then a scream. Finally they saw their friend Dusky lying in the snow, red polling around his head.

Discord's past self looked at the scene, wondering how the dye had gotten around his head. A sickening feeling came to his stomach though when he realized that the color was much to light to be the dye. He looked towards the other four ponies, expecting them to run over and help their friend. However their reaction angered him.

The earth pony filly and another unicorn filly next to her let out a small laugh at the sight. Then a pegasus colt and the unicorn colt joined in.

"Nice try Dusky," the pegasus colt chuckled, "but your prank can't fool us!" They all shared more laughter and the fillies and colts resumed their snowball fight.

 _Those monsters!_ Discord thought in rage. Their friend is dying and-

His thoughts returned to Dusky.

Discord paled and ran over to him, dropping to the ground and getting warm blood all over his arms and legs. He lifted his blood soaked paw and claw and put them to Dusky's chest. There was still a heartbeat. It was hardly there though and Discord knew he didn't have much longer to live. He knew that he had to try and save him.

Discord tried to make his healing magic work. He had seen his parents use it plenty of times before they… He shook his head, removing the thought of his parents. Discord concentrated on the power he had trying to make his magic work.

But it was no use. Dusky was gone.

Discord felt tears running down his cheeks. Someone who he had considered as a friend died right in front of him. Discord glared at the ponies playing in the snow across from him. They never noticed their friend was dead and they never noticed him. Discord felt the hate for ponies inside his heart growing again.

 _Why_? He thought again. _Why do ponies have to celebrate this horrid holiday? If this holiday was never made, then Dusky would have never done his prank and he wouldn't be DEAD!_ Discord couldn't stop the tears rolling down his checks as he held Dusky's body.

 _And those ponies._ He thought bitterly. _And those ponies say I am a monster. They are far worse than I ever was. All these ponies bring on Hearth's Warming is death. I will make sure they pay one day. When my magic is stronger, I will make sure they all pay._

Discord took one last look at Dusky then set back don in the snow. He allowed himself one last moment to grieve, then he walked away, leaving the one pony he had considered a friend forever.

 _I'm sorry Dusky,_ he thought, _looks like my first Hearth's Warming was my last_. He vanished into the woods, making sure the words _Hearth's Warming_ would never cross his mind for a long, long time.

Discord watched his past self disappear and he felt something hot roll down his cheek. It was a tear. "I forgot how much that moment hurt, seeing someone I almost considered a friend died." He growled. "If this is supposed to make me enjoy _Hearth's Warming_ Celestia, then it's not working. You're only making me hate the holiday more."

Celestia turned slowly around to face Discord. "I am so sorry." Discord glanced at her and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. She did a quick sniffle then composed herself, drying the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know that you went through that much pain Discord."

"Yes well that was the day I not only saw Dusky die, it was also the day I learned how horrid ponies really were. I mean, those fillies and colts didn't even realize Dusky was dead."

Celestia turned back to the little ponies playing, but then noticed one of them stopped. "I think you're wrong." She murmured. Discord looked back at the scene and saw the unicorn filly approaching Dusky.

She stopped as soon as he hoof touched his blood. Her eyes widened and she quickly put a hoof to his chest to feel for a heartbeat. There was none. She let out a scream for help and her friends went to see what was wrong. When they realized that this wasn't a prank they all screamed and went for help while the unicorn filly stayed with the body. Eventually doctors and nurses came and picked Dusky up to bring him to the hospital. The filly was the last to leave. She took one last look at where Dusky had been lying, and then ran off crying.

Celestia glanced back at Discord. "See," she whispered, "they did care. They were just too late to notice it wasn't a prank."

Discord scoffed at her and turned around, his feet no longer stuck in the snow. "It doesn't matter. After that day I promised that I would get revenge on ponies once my power was strong enough and not to ever think of Hearth's Warming again. Although that part didn't work out as well as I had hoped it would." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "I also promised myself that I would never attempt to make another friend."

Celestia smirked. "That part didn't work out as well either." Discord head shot up and he stared at Celestia. She smiled and they were sucked forward again. This time landing in a memory he enjoyed far too much.

They were in Fluttershy's cottage and having a dinner Fluttershy had planned. Rainbow Dash was currently standing on a cover for a tray, trapping the fish that squirted liquid at everypony. All the others had their hooves on the table and were standing protest; Even Spike had his claws on the table.

"What's gotten into you Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash questioned loudly. "Why do you keep cutting him so much slack?"

Then Fluttershy put a serious look on her face and did the one thing that started to break down Discord's wall. She slid next to him and gave him a hug, the said loud enough for everypony to hear, "Because that's what friends do."

Discord had been so surprised at her gesture that he had forgotten his promise about never making friends so many years ago. "We're friends?" he asked her, quite confused.

Fluttershy flew around to the other side to face him and smiled. "Why of course. I can't remember my house ever being this lively before you came along."

Discord moved back in shock and felt his heart jump a little. "Oh, well, I never really had a friend before."

Fluttershy, still smiling, took his gloved paw in her hooves. "Well now you do." Discord moved his paw away from her hooves and looked away shyly but still gave her a small smile in return.

Celestia looked at the Discord next to her to see him also smiling at the memory. "She was the first pony, or any creature for that matter, to directly say that she was actually my friend. I guess Dusky kind of said it, but not as directly as Fluttershy." He sighed a bit; remember how happy he had been, even if he didn't want it to be true at first.

They were pulled into another memory, this time they were at Sweet Apple Acres and Fluttershy was stuck deciding between Discord and her element.

She took a deep breath and said loudly, "I made a promise not to use my element against him and I'm going to keep it." Fluttershy took the skates his tuft held and walked away with her head held high.

Discord then teleported next to her and began to laugh in her other friends faces. "Ha, ha! You see? She wants to have fun with me because we're friends. She can't use the element against me because we're friends! I'm free forever! Ha, ha, ha!"

During his little ramble, Fluttershy began to get angrier and angrier. Eventually, she snapped. " _Not your friend_!" She screamed loudly and threw the skates across the frozen pond.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the Master of Chaos." He flashed be sides Fluttershy again who was walking with her head down across the ice, slipping occasionally. "You think you can boss Discord around?! You think I'm going to turn all this back because you say so?! Because if I don't I'll lose the one friend I ever had?!" The second the words left his mouth, something inside him clicked. His eyes widened and he slowly move his head towards where she thrown the skates.

He may have been freed from his stone prison forever, but he had just lost something he cared about more than taken over Equestria; The mare who gave him friendship.

He turned back and faced Fluttershy, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Oh." He muttered. "Well played Fluttershy, well played." He skated over to a nearby tree, keeping his head down.

He sat down and put his hands to where his heart was, using a magic he had never used before; Magic from his heart. Once his chaos magic was reversed, he looked back up and saw Fluttershy's friends all crowding around her and cheering. He smiled and flashed himself over.

"I guess when your friends," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "you can't have things your way all the time, right?" Fluttershy smiled back up at him once more and he felt relief fill his heart. He still had his friendship.

Celestia and Discord were pulled into one last memory. Twilight had just finished talking and Fluttershy was waking up to him. She poked his side. "Go on, say it." She had a small smirk on her face.

"Oh," Discord moaned, "all right. _Friendship is magic_."

Fluttershy reached a hoof up to touch his paw just like she did earlier. "See," she said, "he can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him."

The image froze with Fluttershy smiling up at him and Discord looking away sheepishly. It then swirled out of existence and they were back in the world of black, where he had been where he first talked to Twilight.

"So you see," Princess Celestia said now standing in front of him, "you can be happy. You said that you would never find friendship, yet you did. Who says you can't love Hearth's Warming?"

The happiness Discord felt reliving those memories with Fluttershy disappeared instantly once she aid _Hearth's Warming_. He glared at Celestia once again and growled. "You saw what I thought about that holiday and I will not change my mind about it. I don't care how many happy memories I may have had, I will never like this holiday. _Ever_!"

Celestia tried to reason with him. "But Discord-"

"You know what?" Discord cut Celestia off. "I've had enough of this. I don't want to see anymore of my past, so goodbye Celestia or Ghost of Hearth's Warming Past or whatever you want to be called! Goodbye! And just to make this story accurate…" He snapped the fingers on his claw and a cone like object appeared in his paw. "Hasta luego Celestia!" He threw the cone over Celestia head downing out her cries of protest. He kept pushing the cone down and down until her whole entire body was gone.

The cone hit the floor with a thud.

Discord grabbed the edge of it and pulled it up to see if she was still under there. Celestia was nowhere to be seen. However, he was just about to lower it back down when a light was emitted from it. He let out a cry and covered his eyes for the umpteenth time.

When he opened his eyes again he let out a gasp. He was back in his dimension.

 **Hello everypony! GamerFan369 and welcome to chapter three of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **! I did want this out yesterday but I was just too busy and had no time to write. I also didn't have a lot time to write on the day before either. So today, I spent at least eight hours writing this and I hope you like it. The chapters with the "ghosts" in it are going to be longer, so it might take more time to write each chapter. Also, is it bad that I did pretty much all of the "Keep Calm and Flutter On" scenes without using the video since I knew all the lines by heart?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story and/or what I should improve on. One of my best friends told me this story as great so far. Yeah, my friend has read some of this story. Oh dear…**

 **Interesting Fact About my Week: I saw a live version of** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **the other day it was amazing!**

 **Anyways guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


	4. The Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present

**Hello everypony! Welcome to chapter three of _A Hearth's Warming Carol_. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will like this one too. Now, I will be posting the last few chapters which means *gulp* that I only have five days to finish three chapters. What have I gotten myself into? Now for the reviews…**

 ** _AntiVillain1:_** **Hmmmm…. You'll have to wait to see if Sombra is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. P.S. Love your profile picture! _Super Paper Mario_ is my favorite _Mario_ game and is one of my top five favorite games.**

 ** _taterforlife:_** **I'm glad you're going to stick with my story no matter what. As for the grammar and spelling mistakes, interesting fact about my computer, my W key sticks so W isn't always typed in. It didn't help that I had to go to sleep and I as rushing to get the chapter posted. Once I have time I'll go and fix them. No, as for Dusky dying…yeah I wanted Discord to lose someone like Scrooge did in the story. Losing his parents has already been done and I always thought that he lost his parents before the giant snow storm was over. Killing off someone he almost considered a friend was my next best option.**

 **Viper's Little Devil: I'm glad you like my story and want to read the next chapter!**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter four of _A Hearth's Warming Carol_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _MLP:FiM_ or _A Christmas Carol_. _MLP:FiM_ belongs to _Hasbro_ and _A Christmas Carol_ belongs to Charles Dickens.**

Discord awoke with a start, not falling off of the couch for once.

He took in deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. _It was just a dream_ he thought. _Just like Twilight was a dream, so was Celestia and her taking me to my past._ He let out a sigh as the painful memories of his childhood returned. He promised himself never to think of that day again and here he was, reliving it all over.

He shook his head. "Come on Discord," he commanded himself, "snap out of it. You're the Master of Chaos so snap out of it! It was only a dream!" Although he wasn't quite sure about it all being a dream anymore. Twilight could have easily been dismissed as a one but Celestia and traveling to his past felt all too real.

 _What am I thinking!_ He decided there was only one way to rid his so called dream from his thoughts. He screwed open the top of his head and plucked his brain out. He flipped it over and began to shake it until he thought his dream was completely gone from his memory. Once he was staffed, he placed his brain back in its rightful place and screwed the top of his head back on. Thinking that the memory was gone he laid back done and for the third time tried to get some sleep.

The thoughts of ghosts and his pasts kept haunting his thoughts however.

Discord let out a scream of rage and threw the covers of him. "I'm going to get a glass of water." He got up and started to stomp his way over to the kitchen, not using his magic surprisingly. "Why can't I just be left in peace?!" He was muttering things like that under his breath the whole way to the kitchen.

He finally got to the kitchen door and he was a bit calmer than before. Thinking that water would calm him down completely he threw open the door to the kitchen.

A glass of water could no longer calm him down seeing Princess Cadence sitting at a lopsided table drinking tea from a strange glass.

She looked up from her tea to see the shock on Discord's face. She saw him turn to face a disfigured blue clock on the wall which read 12:00. When he finally recovered from shock, he turned back to the Princess and a scowl appeared on his face. "Let me guess," Discord grunted, "you're the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present? And how did you even find my dimension?!"

Cadence shrugged and turned back to sipping her tea. "Celestia told me." _Of course_ Discord thought bitterly. Celestia was the only pony who knew where his dimension was located. Maybe Princess Luna too but he wasn't quite so sure about her. "As for the first question," Cadence continued, "I am indeed the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present. I'm here to help you find the joy in Hearth's Warming through the present."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Yeah get that you have to show me Hearth's Warming _present_ but hate to break it to you _Princess_ bur we're in my present time right now and I'm not do anything Hearth's Warming at the moment." Like Twilight, he put emphasis on the _Princess_ , knowing very well that she was a pegasus before she became a princess.

Cadence didn't seem to notice and shook her head. "No Discord, we are not going to be seeing _your_ Hearth's Warming present but _others_." Then before Discord could stop her, Cadence put down her tea, flew next to Discord and made her horn glow. Knowing what was about to happen Discord's tuft snapped and he was flashed away to the first location he could think of; Ponyville.

When the flash disappeared, Discord smiled smugly knowing he had gotten away from the situation. His smile disappeared however when he turned to the side and saw Cadence beside him. The smug smile Discord had previously had on his face was on Cadence's. "I knew you were going to do that and I should thank you. You just made my job a whole lot easier."

She lifted her horn again and a blue light engulfed them for a split second then disappeared. They were still standing in the same spot however and Discord looked at her curiously. She started to walk forward and she motioned for Discord to follow her with a wave of her hoof. "Come. Our first destination is right up ahead.

Discord reluctantly followed her and they stopped in front of an ordinary house. There was nothing special about it; it was just a regular house where a pony lives.

Cadence once again motioned Discord to watch with her in the window she was looking through. He stepped up to the window and snapped. The ice on the window melted and they were able to see inside.

He looked in and saw two ponies. One was a bluish-gray pegasus with a yellow many and tail. She had six bubbles as her cutiemark. To top it all off she had golden eyes that were both looking in different directions.

The other was a purplish-gray unicorn who also had a yellow mane and tail, only darker. She also had golden eyes but unlike her mother, was only a filly and had no cutiemark.

The filly, known as Dinky, looked up at her mother. "But mom," she whined, "why isn't grandma and grandpa coming?"

The mother, known as Derpy, looked her daughter in the eye as best she could. "They got caught in the snow storm Dinky." She let out a sigh. "They won't be able to get here tonight to open gifts."

Dinky had tears in her eyes. "But its Hearth's warming!" She cried. "They always come by nightfall so we can open presents!" The tears began to fall now and Derpy scoped her daughter up for a hug.

"I know," she muttered into her daughter's hair, "but how about this? We open up all the presents _but_ the ones grandma and grandpa sent you so they can still see you open them. After all, it is tradition to open up presents on Hearth's Warming and you do want to open your presents, don't you?" Derpy was trying her best to cheer Dinky up.

Dinky looked up with a small smile on her face. "Yeah," she mumbled, "but it just won't be the same." She looked towards the door, hoping that by some miracle her grandparents would come barging in. They didn't.

"I know, but at least it will be something and you'll still have their gifts to open up when they get here." Dinky nodded and Derpy released her. "Now why don't you go get washed up and when you come back down we'll start to open you gifts." Dinky nodded again and she ran upstairs to her room.

When Dinky as finally gone, Derpy sat on the ground with a heavy heart and began to shed a few tears. She hated seeing her daughter so sad and she hopped her parents would make it through the storm alright.

Discord turned away from the scene and turned to face Cadence. "How is this," he demanded, gesturing his paw at the window, "help me enjoy Heath's Warming? This just proves that I was right about Hearth's Warming being a terrible holiday. Also, wasn't Hearth's arming just beginning. It was midnight Hearth's Warming _morning_ , not night."

Cadence turned away from the scene and shook her head. "As the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Present I am able to go to the moments when people are celebrating Hearth's Warming, no matter the time. As for the first part, no, this will help you enjoy Hearth's Warming, for theirs is about to get a whole lot better." She pointed a hoof to the road that was leading towards the house. At first Discord couldn't see what she was pointing at through the storm, but after turning upside down, twisting his head till his neck as a spiral, and squinting, he could just barely see a pony approaching the house.

Discord untangled himself when the pony got close enough that he could see his features more clearly. It was a light brown earth pony colt. His cutiemark was an hour glass and he had a shaggy dark brown mane and tail. He had light blue eyes also. Under the dark multicolored scarf he had own, a white color and green tie could be seen. Upon his back he also had a green bag with his cutiemark on the side.

After struggling, the colt finally found his way up to the door of the house and lifted a hoof to knock. Discord turned back to look inside the house and he saw Derpy, looking confused, stand up and walked to the door.

Derpy lifted a hoof and used it to open the door. She was met by a gust a wing that nearly knocked her off her hooves. Using her wings she pushed forward to meet her guest at the door. She let out a gasp of surprise. "D-Doctor?!" Forgetting about the storm she let go of the door and rushed forward to help him in. The force of the wind was too strong for Derpy though and it knocked back into the house and onto the floor.

It was Doctor Whooves turn to let out a gasp as he rushed forward to help Derpy, kicking the door shut with his back hoof in the process. He leaned down and helped get Derpy back on her Hooves. When she was standing the Doctor frantically asked if she was okay. She let out a light laugh and put a hoof to his mouth to make him stop babbling.

"I'm fine Doctor." He smiled and she stopped giggling and looked at him curiously. "But why are you here? Didn't you say you had something to do tonight?"

A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. "Um, well you see… I finished early and I thought that I, er, would come and see you and your family for a moment and…" He trailed off as he looked around the house, Derpy being the only pony he was seeing. He turned back and looked into Derpy's crossed eyes. "Where is Dinky? Also where are your parents? I sore you said that they were coming."

Derpy let out a sigh. "Dinky is upstairs cleaning up and my parents… aren't coming. They got caught in the storm and won't be able to come till tomorrow. Dinky was not happy about that." She looked up the stairs where Dinky's room was, remembering her daughter's reaction from earlier.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "So that, um, means…" When Derpy looked back at him he looked down not wanting to see the sad look on her face. "That means that you and Dinky will be… will be alone for Hearth's Warming?"

Derpy let out another sigh "Looks like it." Neither of the ponies knew what to stay next until-

"You know," Doctor Whooves blurted out, "I could stay with you and Dinky tonight. If you don't mind! I don't want to intrude. I wouldn't want to barge in either. No one she be alone on Hearth's Warming though and-" He was cut off by Derpy throwing her hooves around his neck. He stumbled back a bit surprised.

"You mean it Doctor?!" He could feel the blush on his cheeks growing hotter and brighter.

"Of course I mean it Derpy. After all you are the best friend and assistant a Doctor like me could ever have." Derpy pulled back and let out a goofy grin. The Doctor felt his heart beat faster at this.

Dinky chose that moment to come slumping down the stairs, still sad about her grandparents not coming. Her spirits lifted however when she saw the colt her mother was standing near. "Doctor!" She cried out, galloping towards him. He let out a cry as Dinky jumped on him. "You're here, you're here, you're here!" Derpy could not stop laughing at the sight and the Doctor soon joined in, hugging dinky back in the process.

When she finally got off him, he stood up and saw Dinky looking back and forth at him and her mother curiously. "Mommy, why is Doctor here."

Derpy bent don so she was eye level with her daughter. "Well Dinky, the Doctor is going to be spending Hearth's arming with us this year."

Dinky looked up at Doctor Whooves, her eyes glimmering. "Really?" She whispered.

He let out of chuckle. "Yes, that is if you don't mind Dinky."

She gasped. "Mind?! This is going to be the best Hearth's Warming ever with you here." She let out another gasp and looked at her mother hopefully. "We can still open presents right?"

"Why wouldn't we." Derpy gestured to the pile of presents and Dinky squealed and ran over to them. The Doctor and Derpy sent each other a knowing smile and went to sit on a nearby couch and watch Dinky open her presents.

After all the presents were opened, Derpy and the Doctor were in a conversation about the Doctor's next experiment and Dinky was busy playing with her new toys, not holding onto one for very long.

"See," Cadence smiled, "good things can happen during Hearth's Warming, even in the worst of situations." Cadence glanced at Discord and saw his mouths somewhere in between a smile and a frown. She turned back to look at the two ponies sitting on the couch and felt a strange sensation in her heart. Her smile growled wider. "So that's how it is between the two." Discord gave her a strange look as she talked to herself. "I'll just give them a little push." Then her horn glowed and Discord saw a flash in the house.

Derpy and Doctor Whooves were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the flash. However Dinky did notice and gasped at what it left behind. "Look," she giggled, "mistletoe!" Derpy and the Doctor looked up and indeed saw a bit of mistletoe hanging over them. A blush was clearly seen on both of the pony's faces.

Dinky ran over to them. "Come on! You guys have to kiss now!" She whined. "It is tradition after all!"

The Doctor and Derpy both shared a look. "Well," the Doctor started, "Dinky I'm not sure that your mother wants to k-" He was shut up by Derpy placing her lips on his. His eyes widened and he was so surprised that he did not kiss back. Derpy realized this and stopped. He lowered her head down shamefully.

"Sorry Doctor," she mumbled, "I know that I shouldn't have but-" She was cut off this time by him kissing her. Unlike the Doctor though she imediatley reacted and kissed him back.

After a moment they finally pulled back. Both had large smiles on their faces. The Doctor spoke first. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"You have no idea how long I've waited too." They both stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing, Dinky joining in a moment later.

Discord growled at the scene then walked away. When he noticed that Cadence wasn't following he glanced back and saw her smiling at the happy couple. Annoyed, he used his magic to grab her tail and started to drag her through the snow.

"Ack! Discord- oof- stop it!" He ignored the Princess's cries until they had gotten as far away from the house as possible. When they were far away enough by Discord's standards Cadence stood up and shook the snow off of her mane and coat.

She glared at Discord. "Why did you do that? Things were just getting good."

"Look, I know you're the _Princess_ of _Love_ and whatever but the only thing I hate more than Hearth's Warming, is _love_ on Hearth's Warming! Love is a, I don't know what it is but I know I will never have it!"

She narrowed her eyes at Discord. "So you're telling me that you don't love anyone?"

"No I do not!"

Cadence lifted an eyebrow. "Are you quite sure about that?" Although Discord didn't notice, she could sense in her heart that Discord did care for somepony a lot more than in just a way as friends.

Griming as the answer come to her, she began to use her magic. "Let's go. There is one more Hearth's Warming we must see." In a flash Discord and Cadence ere gone from the area.

They reappeared near a forest and that as the most Discord could tell about the place. The only thing he could see was the many trees on one side of here. "No offense _Princess_ but how is snow to be any help to me? Unless, of course, you want me to do this." A white paper cone appeared in his claw and he began to scoop falling snowflakes into to it. After it was full, bottles of red, blue, and green liquid appeared in the air. Discord took them all and squirted the liquid onto the snow cone. He snapped the bottles away and began to it his treat.

Another paper cone appeared in his paw. He held it out to Cadence. "Want some?" Cadence refused and he shrugged, making the paper cone disappear and continuing to eat his snow cone.

Discord," Cadence said sternly, "we are not here for snow cones. We are here because you lied about not loving anypony."

Discord rolled his eyes, "What in Equestria are you talking about?"

"I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet. I mean, you do know you like her." Cadence turned her head when she heard what sounded like a pony struggling to get through the storm. "In fact, here she is."

Discord squinted, trying to make out the pony coming through the snow. However the storm and the bundle of coats, hats, and scarves she had on did not make it any easier. "I can't even make out who that mare is!"

"Just give it a minute." The mare began to walk upwards and he thought that she was trying to get up a small hill to get to what looked like her house. It was still hard to make out. His suspicions were correct though when he saw a light coming through the windows and the door flying open. He couldn't see who opened the door so he guessed that somepony else was inside or the mare had magic.

He still couldn't figure out who she was though. Then an enormous gust of wind came by and threw the mare inside. She made a squeal, a very familiar squeal that Discord had heard on so many occasions.

His face paled and he dropped his snow cone "Fluttershy." He whispered. "H-how did y-you k-know that…"

"That you love her. I'm the Princess of Love. You didn't realize what you were saying before about not falling in love. You knew you loved her, your mind just wasn't paying attention to your heart at that moment." Discord winced as he recalled argument with cadence only a few minutes before. He never noticed hat he said.

Discord spread his wings and began to fly towards Fluttershy's cottage wanting to see more of her. When he made it to one of the windows he snapped the ice off it like he did back at Derpy's house. He was too caught up in watching her to notice Cadence appear beside him to watch.

Fluttershy helped her animals close the door once again. After it was hut, she sat down by the fire and began to take off her many articles of clothing. Her animals helped her with that too. "Thank you my friends."

After baking in the warmth of the fire for a minute or to, she turned to Angel. "Did he come while I was at the party?" Angel shook his head. Sadness filled her eyes and she began to concentrate on the fire. "Oh." Seeing as the critters could not cheer their friend up, they went back to sleep, some of them going back to hibernating for the rest of the season.

Discord turned to Cadence. "What did Fluttershy mean by did _he_ come?"

Cadence sighed. "She meant you Discord." She pointed her hoof to a present lying on the ground in the corner of the room. "She got you a gift you know."

Discord was shocked by the news. "W-why did she bother to give me a gift?"

"Isn't it obvious Discord? That mare cares about you. She tried to give it to you earlier but you stormed out before she could."

 _So that's what she was trying to say to me_ Discord thought to himself.

Neither one said a word after that. Discord went back to watching Fluttershy, his mind in a whirlwind because of her. Cadence kept looking between the two wondering what to do.

The answer came to her however when darkness began to surround them both until they were completely engulfed by it. Discord knew where they were even if he didn't like it. They were back in the World of Darkness.

Cadence was the first to speak. "My time is almost up. I hope you have learned that ponies can be happy on Hearth's Warming Discord, even you. You just have to let ponies in, especially Fluttershy."

"How do you know that? How do you know that she won't end up leaving me or worse, she'll end up leaving this world?" Discord heart squeezed and he shuttered at the thought of Fluttershy being gone from his life forever.

"That's a risk you're going to have to take Discord." The Princess said nothing else and sat down waiting to be teleported back home. They silence was very awkward between the two.

Cadence let a small smile appear on her face. "Well," she joked, "aren't you going to someone how send me home? Like with a cone for instance." Discord knew she was referring to Celestia and a small chuckle escaped his lips remembering the memory.

"Aren't you supposed to turn old?" Cadence just seemed confused by this statement, not getting Discord's joke. Before she could ask though, a pink light engulfed her.

She stood up and began to walk away from Discord. "Remembering what you have learned." This was the last thing she said before the light took over her and the dark world completely. Discord was covered y the light that he was hoping as going to take him home. His last thoughts were on Fluttershy, wishing he was with her right now.

Cadence repapered back in Twilight's castle. She looked up to see the faces of Celestia, Twilight, and Luna. She nodded and they all looked at the blue and black alicorn.

"Well," Luna said in a very dark voice, "it is now time that the Princess of the Night shows Discord how much of a nightmare his future can really be."

 **Hello everypony! I am GamerFan369 and I hoped you enjoyed chapter four of _A Hearth's Warming Carol_. You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to be done with this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I love writing this story. The only problem was why this got out much later than I had hoped. I write my chapters on Word which means it doesn't save automatically. I had most of the chapter don when I took a break to watch a TV show me and my family love to watch. Well, mom said it was time for bed so I had to turn off my computer. I turned it off without saving the chapter and I couldn't recover what I had written… yeah. Writing the story once is fun, but having to rewrite it, not so much. So I am so sorry I got this chapter out late. But I PROMISE that the next two chapters will be out on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.**

 **Anyways, I hopped you liked this chapter and please leave a review on hat you thought and hat you think I could improve on.**

 **Interesting Fact About my Week: No more school till January! And no homework over vacation! Woo hoo!**

 **Also, I never noticed that I put Hearth's Warming the same day as Christmas. That was totally by accident. Anyways, I hope you liked my story and will go and read the next chapter when I post it tomorrow. Until then…**

 **Peace! _GamerFan369_**


	5. The Ghost of Hearth's Warming Future

**Hello everypony and welcome to chapter five of _A Hearth's warming Carol_. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve! I am so excited for Hearth's Warming tomorrow and I hope everypony else is. **

**If you read the last chapter when I first posted it I wanted to again say I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I fixed it as soon as I heard about it from a guest reviewer. I will forever remember your helpfulness to my story guest reviewer. Also sorry if I spell Everfree and Canterlot wrong. I don't have internet at the moment so I can't check.**

 **Now for the reviews…**

 ** _Guest_ : I didn't know something went wrong when the story got uploaded. Thank you so much for pointing it out to me!**

 ** _AkumaKami64_ : Give me a moment to process what you wrote… Okay. For the alicorn thing, I always planned on doing the four alicorns as "ghosts" and I'm glad you approve. Second, Discord is going to get "revenge" on Luna afterwards. However, I'm only going to go the prank route (even though I am in no way funny in real life) and not make it a huge fight or anything. I do have a scene I could use that involved Discord attacking Luna in some way, but I'm trying to keep this story K+ and not go too dark. Third, that does sound like something Discord could say. I also am glad that you still enjoy my story!**

 ** _Viper's Little Devil_ : Yeah I had a coding problem. Also how could I _not_ chose Luna as the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. Good thing you called it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people are still sticking with this story and that means I must be doing something right. Also, Discord may not be doing a lot of chaos in this chapter, mostly because he is going to be too worried about the future he is seeing and he wants to know how it ends.**

 **One last quick note, Fluttershy is going to be a bit OOC for this chapter. I had to do it however or else Discord wouldn't do what he is going to do in the future. I had to give him a valid reason to do his actions. Sorry!**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter five of _A Hearth's Warming Carol_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _MLP:Fim_ or _A Christmas Carol. MLP:FiM_ is owned by Hasbro and _A Christmas Carol_ is owned by Charles Dickens.**

Discord opened one eye up slowly, then the other. Seeing as he was back in his house he let out the breath he had been holding. He sat up and began to recall what had happened.

Out of the two ghosts he had seen so far, Cadence had to be his favorite. He wouldn't admit it but his thoughts about Hearth's Warming were beginning to _change_. He never realized that people could be happy on Hearth's Warming, or that being shut away during the holiday would affect Fluttershy so much.

He felt a stab of pain when he thought about how dejected she looked. He may have scared her earlier but she didn't look like she was going to cry when he was there. But if she did... Discord snapped his eyes shut as he saw the sad look on Fluttershy's face again. He hadn't actually _seen_ her cry since Tirek and he never wanted to see her cry again. He felt terrible.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the time. It read 1:15.

 _Huh_ Discord thought, w _asn't the next ghost supposed to come at one?_ So Discord waited, and waited and waited, amusing himself with chocolate milk and cotton candy. When the clock read 1:50 Discord figured that the ghost wasn't coming. He sighed, realizing that sitting and doing nothing as a waste of his time. He yawned and snapped, turning out all the lights. He decided he would figure out what to do in the morning. He put his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in Ponyville once again. Discord rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was sleep teleporting again.

"Good." A voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw a large pony covered by a cloak. "You're finally here. I thought you would never go back to sleep." The pony raised the hood off her face to reveal Luna, the Princess of the Night.

"I should have guessed you would be the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. After all, this story seems to have all the alicorns being ghosts of some kind. I guess the there's good reasoning behind that." Luna ignored the comment and began to walk towards Discord, her gaze never leaving his.

"I am indeed the Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come and I am here to show you what your future will become if you don't change."

"Look, here's the thing _Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come_ , I already saw that ponies can have fun and be good on Hearth's Warming. What else do I need to learn? I mean, does it make a difference if _I_ celebrate it or not?"

Luna shook her head. "It makes a great difference. It may seem like nothing now, but sooner or later your future will become a nightmare if you do nothing to stop it." Her horn glowed. "Here let me show you the first chain of events that will lead to your downfall." They were gone in a flash.

When they reappeared, they were in Fluttershy's cottage. Discord sent a wary look towards Luna. "What does Fluttershy have to do with this?"

"She is one of the main factors in your downfall. Let's see what's happening shall we." Then Discord heard shouting.

"Why don't you just stop shouting and listen to me for a second!"

"You of all mares shouldn't know anything!"

Discord paled at the two voices he was hearing. He slowly turned around and saw Fluttershy and himself, his future self.

Future Discord and Fluttershy were both glaring at each other. They were in a heated argument and it didn't seem to be cooling down.

"What are you saying?!"

"See, you don't even know about the conversation right know!

"Discord! How dare you?! If you would listen to me-"

I don't _need_ to listen to you. I'm the Lord of Chaos. I can do whatever I want!"

"Please, we're friends and I can tell that something is wrong. I want to help you."

"Well I don't want your help!"

"But that's what friends do!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends!"

Fluttershy let out a gasp and backed away from Discord a bit. Discord," she whispered, "you don't mean that."

Discord stomped his dragon foot on the floor of the cottage causing the whole house to shake then flip upside down. Fluttershy used her wings to float away while Discord floated up so they were eye level again. "Of course I mean it you unreasonable mare! I didn't need friends before, I don't need them now! And I especially don't need you as a friend. I never wanted you as a friend!"

Tears began to stream out of Fluttershy's eyes. "Discord," she whimpered, "y-y-you don't m-mean that."

"Yes I do! I never needed you so this is goodbye!" Using his magic he threw the house back down to the ground and flashed himself out of her cottage. Fluttershy stared at the spot he once stood until she fell to the ground bawling her eyes out.

"Discord!" She cried out.

"No," present Discord mumbled, "no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. I promised myself… I promised myself I would never let this happen." He turned towards Luna. "What were they-I mean we- or is it they? Oh who cares?! What were we fighting about?"

"Why you didn't let anyone in during Hearth's Warming. She tried to get you to tell her but you began to scream at her instead. You eventually got so mad that you, well, you saw what happened. You hurt her and she was only trying to help you." Discord looked back at the fallen Fluttershy and felt his heart break into a million pieces.

"Take me away from here." He muttered. "Take me away from this horrid event."

Luna took in a deep breath. "I can take you away from this event, but there are still more that lead to your downfall." Her horn glowed again and they were taken away in another flash.

When they reappeared, Discord was slumped on his couch, his paw and claw covering his face. _Why did I do that_ he thought to himself. _I just lost the one friend I ever had, the only mare I ever cared about_. His head shot up. _I have to see how she is._ He positioned the fingers on his claw and snapped.

A picture appeared in front of him. Fluttershy was at Sweet Apple Ac res and was talking to Applejack. Fluttershy seemed to have just finished talking and Applejack was looking at her with a sad look in her emerald eyes. "And that's exactly what happened sugar cube?"

Fluttershy wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "Y-yes," she sniffed, "it happened exactly how I described it. Oh my Applejack, h-he was so, so mad!"

"Maybe he didn't mean it."

"He meant it. I was a fool for ever believing he was my friend."

"He fooled us all." Applejack tried to calm her friend don but Fluttershy's mind was already set.

"You're right, he did fool us all. I hate him so much for that. I never want to see that horrid creature again!"

Applejack gasped. "Sugar cube, you don't mean-"

"Yes I do! It would have been better for all of us if he stayed stone!"

Future Discord took away the image immediately. He felt his heart break once again until he felt his own heart slowly turning back to stone. "So," he growled, "she wished I was turned back to stone? Well then, I'll give her a valid reason too." He snapped and he teleported away in a flash.

Discord gulped. "L-Luna?" He stuttered. "What am I talking about?"

"You downfall," was all she said before they were also flashed away.

When the light disappeared, Discord looked in horror at the state Ponyville was in. The ground was many different mismatched patterns; houses were tipped over, cards, or floating. Animals were huge and now looked manlier. Cotton candy clouds were squirting chocolate milk at ponies every which way and the ponies themselves were turned into paper, grew smaller than a parasprite, or they began crazier than even Pinkie Pie. In short, the whole place was in a state of chaos, an all too familiar state of chaos.

"No," Discord muttered in horror, "I didn't, I-I wouldn't…"

Luna lifted a hoof and pointed over to a hill in the center of Ponyville. "But you did." Her voice was barely a whisper and Discord slowly turned his head to see what she was pointing at.

He saw himself sitting in a red, black, and gray throne laughing at the six ponies surrounding him. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were on one side while Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were on the other.

"You, HA HA HA, you ponies have got to be-HA- joking m-me, HA!" The six ponies surrounding gave him a glare. "I mean _maybe_ if you had the Elements of Harmony then you _might_ have a _chance_ to defeat me. However, seeing as you returned them to the Tree of Harmony, you can't do a thing."

Fluttershy stepped forward. "Discord _please_! You don't have to do this! If you just stop this we can go back to being friends!"

Discord sent a cold glare in Fluttershy's direction. "Why in Equestria would you want to be friends with a _horrid monster_?!" Fluttershy took a step back and he saw remembrance in her eyes. "After all I would be better off _in stone_!" He continued to mock her using her own word against her.

When he finally took a breath Fluttershy spoke up. "How, how d-did you-"

"How did I know what you said? My dear, I have ears and eyes everywhere." He created many copies of himself to make a point then snapped them all away. Fluttershy took a few steps back, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Twilight stepped forward and stood in front of Fluttershy.

"We may not have the actual Elements of Harmony Discord, but we are still the Elements of Harmony on the inside. We still have the power to defeat you."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you can." He stood up from his throne and began to look around his chaotic version of Ponyville. "I'll give you time to _defeat_ _me_ while I enjoy my Chaos Capital of the World." He ignored them, thinking there was no way they had the power to stop him.

Twilight turned back to the mare behind her. "Fluttershy," she whispered, "are you okay with us…" She didn't want to finish the sentence.

Fluttershy cleared away her tears. "If -sniff- if it's the only, the only way," she sighed, "then yes." Twilight turned to the other four and nodded.

"Okay girls," she called, "formation!" The six of them got into a triangle, Twilight in the front, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flying a little ways back, and finally Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack at the very back. They all nodded that they were ready and Twilight preformed a small spell before beginning the real one.

They all began to glow, a beam of light shooting up from them. They began to float in the air as the magic of their friendship engulfed them.

Discord saw light coming from behind him and turned around to see what the commotion was. He was missing some excellent chaos because of this! To his horror, Discord saw the Mane Six in beams of life transforming before his eyes. When he realized what was happening he tried to move away from the spell but found his feet was stuck. This also somehow caused his teleportation not to work.

The beams of light disappeared and floating before Discord was the Raibowfied Mane Six.

They began to summon the power of friendship that they all held inside. The magic that came out of them blended together to form one gigantic rainbow that shot towards Discord. "No!" He shouted his voice full of fear! "NOOOOOO!"

The rainbow began to circle around him and he felt his feet turn heavy. The feeling quickly spread up his body and to his head which turned upward in an effort to escape. It did nothing however and in a matter of seconds Discord was once again in stone.

The Mane Six transformed back to their original selves and looked at the sight in front of them. Fluttershy couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"This, this can't be my… My future!" Discord turned to Luna. "I can't go back to that prison block."

"But it will be," Luna shouted using the Royal Canterlot voice, "it will be unless you change it!" Luna turned away from Discord's horrified face. "There is still one more event to see." She whispered. They were flashed away one last time.

They were in the Canterlot Gardens, a place Discord knew all too well. He looked to the place his statue would have been if he was still in stone. Yet when he looked over to the stand, his statue as right there! The only thing was that the statue was in a different position than the last two times he had been turned to stone. He began to mumble under his breath. "How?"

Luna walked up beside him. "You're right back where you started. When Twilight and her friends turned you back to stone, my sister decided it would be best to put you back here."

Discord let out a sigh. "So pretty much I get left here again, forgotten?"

"Not exactly." Luna lifted a hoof and pointed to an approaching pony. Discord recognized the mare immediately, it was Fluttershy.

"Why… Why is Fluttershy here to see _me_? I thought in the future she hated me."

"No, she regretted everything she said the second she said it. Your future self just didn't watch long enough." Luna's eyes traveled to the mare and Discord saw her approaching his stone future self.

"Hi Discord." Fluttershy whispered. "How was your day? I had a very interesting day. There as trouble in the Everfree Forest again." Fluttershy went on and on about her day and what happened in the Everfree.

After a couple of minutes Luna spoke up. "She has come almost every day to tell you about what has been happening in her friend. Even after what happened she never stopped believing that you and she were friends."

Entranced, Discord slowly walked forward and was about to reach for Fluttershy. However, darkness swarmed around him and he was taken away from the scene. The blackness was all around him and he was once again in the World of Darkness.

"I can't let this happen." Discord began to mutter to himself pacing back and forth not noticing the Princess of the Night trying to get his attention. Finally Luna went and bonked him on the head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't you see Discord; this is what will happen to you if you don't change your mind and behavior on Hearth's Warming. You will not only hurt yourself, but the mare you love!"

Discord's eyes widened. "How did you… Never mind, I'm guessing Cadence told you. But how in Equestria am I going to fix this?!" He was in a state of panic. He didn't want the future to end like the one he just saw. He wanted him and Fluttershy to be together, not apart!

Luna, look Twilight, Celestia, and Cadence, began to glow, except hers was a dark blue. "Discord," Luna thundered, "unless you change your heart about Hearth's warming your future _will_ become a nightmare! You are the only one who can control what happens from here." She began to walk away from, the stunned Discord. "And like Twilight said, whatever happens afterwards is completely up to you." Then the light swallowed her up and she was gone. And for the last time, the light overtook Discord and he left the World of Darkness for good.

Luna appeared in front of the other three alicorns ho looked at her curiously. "I did what I could and I think I got my point over to him."

Twilight stepped forward. "But did you do enough to stop him for making a terrible mistake?" A look of worry was covering her face.

Luna sighed and looked away and a dark look cast over her face. "Equestria's fate is now held in Discord's paw and claw. Let's hope he made the right choice."

Discord woke up, his lungs gasping for air. His mind was a tornado, all the thoughts bumping and spinning around. Finally, his thoughts settled on one thing. He knew what he had to do. But first he had a couple of alicorns to visit.

 **Hello everypony! I'm GamerFan369 and I hoped you enjoyed chapter five of _A Hearth's Warming Carol_. I'm so excited for Hearth's Warming tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun! I thank everypony for all the reviews and will stay tune for the *sigh* last chapter coming out tomorrow.**

 **Please leave a review of what you thought of the chapter and what you think I could improve on. Also, I was wondering if I should do more _MLP:FiM_ stories. I have an idea in mind for one so please tell me if you think I should publish it. If some people think I should I'll say in my profile what it's going to be about.**

 **Interesting Fact About my Day: I got two _MLP:FiM_ comics today. I read them both and they were awesome. I can't wait to get some more.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will see you at the next chapter. I hope everypony had a great Hearth's Warming Eve. Until then…**

 **Peace! _GamerFan369_**


	6. A Lover of Hearth's Warming

**Hello everypony and welcome to chapter six of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. Happy Hearth's Warming! I just finished opening presents and I am ready to start this chapter. Now for the reviews…**

 ** _Guest_** **: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _taterforlife_** **: I'm glad you enjoyed my last two chapters. I'm also happy that you think Fluttershy wasn't to OOC and that I did a good job on Cadence. As for Derpy, Dinky, and Doctor Whooves I really like the DerpyxDoctor Whooves pairing and I decided I should use it. I'm glad you enjoyed it though because for the actual show** ** _Doctor Who_** **I literally have only seen one episode and that was because my friend made me watch it. And yes, YOU GO GET FLUTTERSHY DISCORD!**

 ** _Viper's Little Devil_** **: Glad you like it. *Grabs Discord back* Sorry but I need him for this last chapter. You can have him afterwards though since I think Luna will want revenge on him later. Let's just say Luna isn't going to be too happy about what Discord does to her…**

 ** _AkumaKami64:_ Yeah, sorry about Discord believing his future too much. I did have to get the story out on time so I didn't really think of any clever ways for Discord to annoy Luna. But hey, he gets revenge on her in this chapter. He doesn't get to see it though because he's a bit preoccupied. It's okay about you ideas being dark, I do like some of them. I'm just trying to make this story K+. I'll also go check out the chapter you posted. **

**There will be some fluff ahead. Whether I did a good job at it, that's up to you.**

 **So, let's get right into the *sigh* last chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter six of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _MLP:FiM_** **or** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **.** ** _MLP:FiM_** **belongs to** ** _Hasbro_** **and** ** _A Christmas Carol_** **belongs to Charles Dickens.**

It was around 8:00 and the storm had finally seemed to pass. Fillies and colts were outside playing with new sleds or with friends. Some ponies were inside still enjoying the warmth the fire gave them since, although the storm was gone, it was still very cold.

The Mane Six were also enjoying this wonderful day.

Applejack and Apple Bloom were out in the orchard in the middle of a snowball fight. Applejack looked around trying to spot her sister, yet she as nowhere to be seen. Then a head popped out of the snow and Applejack was being pelted by snowballs. "Ack!" She cried out. However, she wasn't about to go down that easily. She picked up a snowball and using her back hooves began to kick the snowballs at her sister. Apple Bloom let out a shriek then fell into the snow causing Applejack to fall into the snow herself laughing. Apple Bloom soon joined in and they were once again a pair of non-stop gigglers.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were still inside Carousel Boutique open gifts. Rarity gasped in delights as she pulled out a new pair of white boots with her cutiemark stitched onto to the side. She gave a great thank you to her sister. Sweetie Belle then opened a humongous box and pulled out a gleaming blue sled. She looked towards Rarity, her eyes shining. "There's enough room for three ponies on there so you and your crusader friends can all enjoy it together." Sweetie Belle leaped onto her sister and gave her a hug in gratitude. Rarity smiled and hugged Sweetie Belle back.

Rainbow Dash was in the same place she was last night. She was doing the same thing also; reading. The gift she had been eyeing earlier that night was indeed the next Daring Do book _Daring Do and the Revenge of the Temple Lord._ She was already half way through and the only time she planned on stopping was to go to Rarity's party. Even then she still planned to bring her book if she hadn't finished it by then.

Pinkie Pie was busy playing with the babies. She had just finished all her baking and was enjoying the time she was having with Pumpkin and Pound Cake. Also, Pinkie Pie wouldn't deny that she also was playing with all the new toys they got for Hearth's Warming. After all, who would she be if she didn't help play with the presents the babies got?

As for Fluttershy, we'll get to her later.

While all her friends but one were having fun though, Twilight and the other three princesses were sitting at a table drinking tea, worried expressions were on all of their faces. If Discord did nothing, then all of Equestria was doomed. Discord _couldn't_ go back to his own ways. However if Discord tried to change his heart and mind about Hearth's Warming then everything would be fine. The only problem was that none of the alicorns exactly knew what he was going to do.

Twilight let out a sigh. "What if we didn't do enough? What if he's staying in his dimension and he's not doing anything. Equestria will be doomed!" Cadence and Celestia gave each other a glance while Luna tried to help Twilight's worries.

"Discord has seen what his future will become if he does nothing. He looked utterly horrified when he saw it all. We just have to hope that he will do what is right."

"But Luna I don- Ah!" Twilight let out a scream as a flash appeared in front of her on the table. But what shocked her the most was who came after the flash. The draconequus they had just been discussing, Discord.

He looked around at all the spilt tea and broken glass on the table. "Opps." He gave a shaky laugh. "Let's try this again." He disappeared in another flashed then appeared right beside Twilight. He snapped and the tea and glass were back where they were before. "There, everything's okay. No one got hurt."

Twilight sent a glare towards Discord. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He let out a sigh. "I've come here to… to… to _apologize_."

Twilight's and the other three princess's jaw nearly dropped. "A-apo-apologize?!"

"Yes." He gritted through his teeth. "I am only saying this to you _princesses_ once!" He took a deep and calmed himself down, remembering why he was here. "I wanted to say that I was _s-sorry_ for how I treated you. I know you were just trying to help me."

The princesses all shared a look. Clesetia was the first to recover. "Well Discord…Your welcome I guess."

Finished with the first reason he came here, he know went to the second. He did a little research with the time he had left before sunrise and found some stuff about a certain princess. He smirked. "Now I just have one last question. Which one of you ponies was the one who created this whole plot?" He already knew who but he wanted to do this in a more interesting ay.

Luna warily raised her hoof. "I did. I saw you and Fluttershy fighting last night when I was making my nightly rounds. I knew I had to do something so I called on Twilight for help and she contacted Cadence and my sister. Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Just so that I can do this." He snapped the fingers on his claw and Luna's hair turned pink.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Really Discord, is that the best _revenge_ you got. I can live with pink hair."

"Well I'm _reformed_ now remember. Also, it's not temporary just so you know." Twilight sent a strange look in Discord's direction.

Luna didn't bother to say anything else. After a moment though she let out a yawn. She turned to look at Celestia. "I'm going back to Canterlot sister. I need my sleep." She stood up and walked toward the door bidding the other princesses goodbye before leaving.

Twilight looked at Discord's smirking face. "Why do I have the feeling that you did more than turn her hair pink?"

His smirk grew wider. "Simply because I did. Did you know that although Ms. _Ghost of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come_ may want to be liked by ponies, she doesn't want them chasing after her and adoring her every single second. She likes her privacy just as much as everypony else.

Twilight's face paled. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked warily.

"I actually took a page from _your_ book Twilight. Do you remember that little incident you had with not having a friendship lesson for Celestia?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well do you remember when you used a spell to make everypony adore that dirty little doll?" Twilight's face was as white as paper. "Well I used that spell on Luna. Now she will be chased around and never left alone. Let's just say that she will not be too pleased."

Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat. "You do know that Luna will hate you?"

"Yes but I don't exactly want to please Luna after all the pain she put me through." He sighed. "Although I am grateful for her doing that." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I need to go now however. There is one more… mare I need to see." He had a grim look on his face when he flashed out.

Once again, Cadence felt a strange sensation in her heart. She let out a gasp knowing what Discord was doing. The other two alicorns looked at her strangely. Cadence's smile only grew. She jumped out of her seat and she began to use her magic to teleport. "Come on," she said to the others, "meet me at Fluttershy's cottage." Then she left.

Twilight and Celestia gave each other a confused look but listened to the Princess of Love and teleported to Fluttershy's home.

Fluttershy was getting ready to go to Rarity's Hearth's Warming party. It started in two hours. She had just finished giving out her gifts to her animals and was now putting her friends presents into her bag. She would constantly stop and look around the cottage in hope that Discord would show up. Every time she looked he was nowhere to be seen. She had been doing this for an hour.

Fluttershy was just about to lose hope that Discord would ever come when she heard a knock on the door. _I wasn't expecting anypony_ she thought to herself. Curious, she opened the door. However no pony was out there. _Must have been the wind._ When she was closing the door though she felt a tap on her back. She spun around to find no pony there. She felt the tap on her back again and turned around. Once again no pony was there.

She felt somepony tap her once more when she was beginning to get annoyed. "Whoever is there would you please…" She stopped and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Discord was in front of her and in his paw and claw he held a small box. He smirked at her shocked face. "Happy Hearth's Warming my dear Fluttershy." He held the gift out to her his smile turning into a small frown. "I hope you can forgive me for what happened last nig-ack!" He was cut off when Fluttershy, ignoring the present, jumped onto him. He dropped the box to the floor in the process. Then he slowly began to hug her back.

"Discord you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be me! I'm the one who made you angry last night. It's not your fault that I mentioned Hear- I mean the holiday." She stopped herself before she could say Hearth's Warming, not wanting to get Discord angry again.

Discord looked bewildered. "Fluttershy! Your fault?! Don't believe that what your saying is true for one second." He pulled back from their hug and Fluttershy flew in front of him so they were eye to eye. "It's all my fault. You didn't know how I felt towards Hearth's Warming. It's my fault for scaring you and you never did anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing and I am. Fluttershy, I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Fluttershy replayed what he said in her head. Her mind kept coming back to one word though, _felt_. "What do you mean by how I _felt_ about Hearth's Warming? Don't you still hate the holiday?"

He sighed and turned around. "You see Fluttershy, last night I came to a realization. Because of my past, I hated a holiday that I should have been enjoying. During my present, it is affecting ponies I care about and I am making them miserable because of it. And in my future, nothing good will happen because I will lose people I care about for not giving Hearth's Warming a second chance. So, after many _annoying_ moments and after I thought long and hard, I decided to give Hearth's Warming a second chance."

Fluttershy's eyes grew bigger as Discord bent down and picked up her gift. "I am making things right, starting with you Fluttershy, the first pony in the world to ever call me her friend."

Fluttershy felt tears prick her eyes and she gave discord another hug, ignoring the gift once again. When she pulled back, she reached a hoof forward to grab the box when a thought hit her. She gasped. "I'll be right back. Sit down by the fire while I grab _my_ gift for _you_." She flew upstairs at speed that could challenge Rainbow Dash and Discord let out a chuckle. He sat by the fire like she requested and waited.

She came down a moment later with a present in her hooves. She plopped down next to discord and pushed her present towards him. "Open yours first." He reached down and pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal… a book.

He looked at Fluttershy strangely. "I didn't thing giving books as gifts was your style. I thought that was more of Twilight's thing."

She gave off a giggle. The sound of it made Discords heart soar. "It's not that type of book. Open it up and you'll see."

He took the corner of the cover and flipped it open. On the front page written in ink were the words _To Discord, Have a happy Hearth's Warming! From your friend, Fluttershy._ Discord flipped to the next page and his breath stopped.

Pictures. Pictures of the both of them on every single page. There was one of the dinner party he and Fluttershy had put together when he was being reformed, and another of them talking at their Tuesday Tea. There as even a picture of them at the gala. In it, Fluttershy was laughing at his attempts to get his hand out of the Smooze's body. It didn't go too well for Discord. They were so many picture in that book that Discord lost count.

He looked at Fluttershy speechless. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried again. "H-how did you, did you get all these?"

"Twilight helped me with some of them. We found a memory spell and were able to go back to moments we had together. We took pictures and I made you this. Do you like it?"

"Fluttershy," Discord whispered, "this is the most thoughtful gift anypony has ever given to me." She let out a sigh of relief. He glanced at the present he had got for her. Using his paw he pushed it towards her. "Now open up yours." She took the small box and opened it.

Inside she found a key.

She took it out to look at it more closely. She looked up at Discord her eyes full of questions. "Discord, what am I supposed to do with this?"

He got up and walked towards the door. "Here, let me show you." He took the key from her hooves and walked towards the door. She followed closely behind.

When he got to the door, he stuck the key in the wood and it somehow melted into the door! Fluttershy watched in amazement as he turned the key. The door glowed a mix of colors and then the light faded. Discord gestured for Fluttershy to open the door. She didn't object and she reached her hoof forward to push open the door.

When it opened she could tell that they were clearly not in Ponyville.

They were in some sort of house. All the walls and floors were different colors. There were weird shaped cabinets and tables and even an upside down staircase. It seemed like the kind of place Discord would live.

The realization dawned on her and she slowly turned to face Discord who was leaning against the doorframe. "Discord, is this where you live?"

He let a small smile break free. "Yes, I thought if I am able to pop in and out of your home anytime, you should be able to so to mine. I know it's not much but…" He trailed off.

"Discord… This is one of the best gifts anypony has ever given to me!"

Discord was shocked. "Really?! I would have thought ponies have giving you better gifts than this."

"Before, you would only come to me. Now I can come to you. This proves that we have a great friendship. After all" she let out another giggle, "friendship is magic!"

Discord rolled his eyes but never dropped his smile. "I guess it is." He said under his breath so Fluttershy wouldn't hear him. "I think we should go back. I believe you have a party to go to."

"Your right, I should be getting ready." She took one last look around before exiting and Discord followed soon after.

"Then you just shut the door and your door will be, well, a normal door again." Discord opened the door again to show her that it was indeed back to normal. Fluttershy was about to finish packing the gifts for her friends when she suddenly realized how cold it was.

"I g-guess c-crossing dimensions m-m-means that it's c-colder here tha-than t-there." Fluttershy was stuttering over her words and shivering head to hoof.

"I think that you should sit by the fire for a couple of minutes. " Discord suggested. "It will warm you up." Fluttershy nodded and slowly made her way to the fire place. She sat down picked up the photo album Discord left lying on the floor and began to look through the pages. She was still shivering though so Discord went over and snaked his tail around her body. Then he fully curled his body around her in a way that he was still able to see Fluttershy and the album. She stiffened at first but then relaxed into his mismatched body, taking in the heat it provided her.

After flipping through the pictures a bit Fluttershy let out a sigh. "This has been the best Hearth's Warming ever."

Discord was once again shocked at her words but smiled none the less. She had no idea how much those words affected his heart.

Since Fluttershy was too wrapped up in the album she never noticed a flash appear above them. Discord however did and he glanced up.

To his great surprise he saw mistletoe.

Discord's eyes widened as he looked at it. In fact, it seemed very familiars to him. The memory of where he had seen it before came to his mind and his head spun towards the nearby window.

Three alicorns were looking through. Twilight was on the right and her jaw was nearly touching the ground. Celestia was on the left and was watching in shock, her jaw also a tad dropped. Cadence however was in the middle smiling. She kept jerking her head in Fluttershy's direction, silently telling him what to do.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. _I can't_ he mouthed towards the Princess of Love.

She mouthed back. _You can. Do you love Fluttershy or not_?

Discord knew she was right. He had to do something or else he may never have the courage to do it again. To get her attention he tapped her on the back. She turned to look at him, curious at what he was going to say. Praying that he would not lose her friendship, he took a breath, closed his eyes, and kissed her.

Fluttershy was shocked. She never expected this to happen. However, while her mind was confused, she found her heart knowing exactly what to do. So she followed her heart and kissed him back.

While the Twilight and Celestia were gaping at the scene, Cadence was jumping the air cheering. "Finally! I thought those two would never get together!"

Twilight regained her composure though she was still shocked. "I can't believe I'm watching this right now!" Twilight wasn't to happy with Discord at the moment because of the message they had just received from Luna.

 ***Flashback***

While they were waiting for Discord and Fluttershy to come back from Discord's dimension, a note appeared in front of Celestia. "Strange," she muttered, "it's from Luna. It says " _help me_ " with a memory attached to it."

Twilight paled and gave a shaky laugh. "Hey Celestia, mind if I see that memory for a moment?" Celestia nodded and Twilight touched her horn where the memory spell was located. Her eyes glowed white then she found herself in Canterlot. Behind her she heard what sounded like a giant mob. Twilight turned around and gasped in horror.

Running away from at least ten dozen ponies was a pink hair Princess Luna. She tried to get away as fast as possible but it didn't help that ponies kept jumping from windows onto her. When she finally shook them off she had an angry look on her face. "Discord!" She shouted to the sky. "I'm going to find you and make you wish you were never born!" As another pony jumped on Luna the memory ended.

Celestia and Cadence were looking at her strangely. Twilight gave a nervous smile. "Celestia, we have a bit of a problem." However the issue was dismissed when Fluttershy and Discord appeared back in Fluttershy's cottage. They turned to watch the scene forgetting about the other problem.

 ***End of Flashback***

Back inside, Fluttershy and Discord pulled away, not meeting each other's eyes. "I'm sorry Fluttershy!" Discord blurted out. "But, I just had to let you know how I felt and…" He trailed off seeing the shock in her eyes. In shame he hung his head and turned away from her.

What happened next surprised him though.

Fluttershy took his face, turned it so he was looking at her and kissed him. Discord didn't object and kissed her back. When they pulled apart she smiled. "I'm glad you did that. Now I am not afraid to do this anymore." She kissed him again.

Discord never thought he could be any happier. He was with the mare that he loved and she loved him, they were kissing and everything was somehow perfect. And this all happened on a day that Discord used to despise. Yet now, he would never hate Hearth's Warming again.

So fellow Bronies and Pegasisters, that is the story of Discord and how his thoughts towards Hearth's Warming were hateful ones until he was visited by three ghosts of past, present and future. They should him that although he had a bad past, it didn't mean that he should hate the holiday. There was love and happiness during Hearth's Warming that Discord failed to see. He also saw how his hating of Hearth's Warming affected those he cared about. Discord learned that if he didn't change both his mind and his heart, his future would be a nightmare and he would lose the one mare he ever loved.

Discord found the true meaning of Hearth's Warming and was able to change his ways. He got the mare he loved and she loved him. For once and in life, Discord was happy on Hearth's Warming and he will have many more happy moments on that holiday forever afterwards.

Yet of course it wasn't exactly happily ever after for him. This is Discord we're talking about. There are some bumps in the road and problems here and there in his future, but somehow at the end of the day he always ended up happy. It did help that he had Fluttershy there to help him though.

I could go more into his life afterwards but those are stories for another time.

For now we come to the end of our tale where like Scrooge, Discord learned the joy Hearth's Warming brought to ponies everywhere. Discord also proved that a miracle can come to any type of creature, even you. Although this story may not end the way the usual _A Christmas Carol_ does, it does not make the story any less meaningless.

So thank you for reading this tale and I hope you all enjoyed _A Hearth's Warming Carol_.

 **Hello everypony and welcome to chapter six of** ** _A Hearth's Warming Carol_** **. Wow… I feel like a little piece of me just died inside. I can't believe it's over. I had so much fun writing this story. All the reviews you guys gave me made me happier than you will ever know. I am going to miss writing this. *sigh***

 **Please leave a review of what you thought about the chapter. Also, I am thinking about making something kind of like a sequel to this. Here's the summary. Its twenty years later and Discord and Fluttershy have two daughters (no, one of them is not Screwball. They are my own OC's) and there is a war going on between Equestria and the Changelings. The Changelings have joined forces with the Nightmares and Equestria is losing to them. Wanting their daughters to be safe, Discord and Fluttershy try to send them to Canterlot High but the younger daughter gets caught by falling rocks and dies before they get to the portal. The older daughter gets through though but some Nightmares follow her in. Equestria defeats the Changelings but not before the Changelings leave them in slime that keeps them frozen for a thousand years. A thousand years later, they are free but their daughter is long dead by now. Back in Canterlot High, a girl named Serena and her five friends find the portal that leads to Equestria. After hearing about what happened, Serena and her friends go to find out what became of Fluttershy and Discord's daughter. However, everything at Canterlot High seems the same as it was a thousand years ago. Serena also seems to have a secret that she has been hiding that only Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna seem to know. Can they found out what happened to Fluttershy and Discord's daughter, and will Serena's secret be revealed?**

 **I don't really like how I eneded that summary but eh. If I write the story I'll change it. So please tell me if you think I should write it. I would love to but I want to know if people will actually read it.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review about what you thought of the chapter and again if I should write that sequel. So I guess that this is the final time signing off for this story. I can't thank you guys enough. This is the first story I have finished and you guys really pushed my forward with all of your reviews. Thanks again. Until then…**

 **Peace!** ** _GamerFan369_**


End file.
